Inaba no Reitetsu
by matsuma
Summary: I have no idea how I got here. Lining up with a white kimono with all the other people who wore the exact same thing. Looking back, I don't think I've ever done anything wrong to go into hell.
1. Hell 1

Hello!

This is a new story that I've started and hopefully be inspired enough to continue this story unlike my other ones…

* * *

I have no idea how I got here. Lining up with a white kimono with all the other people who wore the exact same thing. Looking back, I don't think I've ever done anything wrong to go into hell.

Other than the fact that I may have accidentally suggested to Akechi Mitsuhide to betray Oda Nobunaga but other than that I've never done anything that bad.

Living as Akechi Mitsuhide's secret tactician was probably one of the easiest things I've ever done in my whole life. Most of the time, Oda Nobunaga would order him to do things and being the idiot he was he ignored my words and listened to Oda Nobunaga like a lost puppy.

In other words it was sickening to watch. So during the peak of Oda Nobunaga's rise in power I may or may have not commented on how Akechi Mitsuhide could kill Oda Nobunaga.

What I didn't expect was to get burned to death during the incident at Honnoji. I didn't predict Oda Nobunaga to order Mori Ranmaru to burn the temple down. If I did, I won't have been in that stupid temple, and defiantly would not have died.

Though, back to reality, I wonder if Oda Nobunaga ever end up in hell like me. If he did, I bet he would have sunk at the bottom of the lake of blood.

Sighing, I shuffled forwards waiting for the next person in front of me to go into the hall where Lord Enma sat to judge the other sinners.

Looking to my left, I saw two demons watching the line of dead humans grumbling but lining up in a line waiting to have an audience with Lord Enma.

I wonder if there is really 10 lords that give out judgement. I don't really want to line up a long line waiting for my judgement 10 times.

Watching as the two demons came up to me signalling my turn in the audience with Lord Enma.

* * *

I stood in front of the large table where Lord Enma seated and a young man with a horn in the middle of his forehead, he looked terribly pissed off at Lord Enma while gesturing at the scroll that resided in his hands.

"U-Um… Lord Enma and Mr. Hoozuki… We've brought the next criminal" stammered the demon on my right while the left demon kept a close eye on me. I sighed and watched as Lord Enma get embarrassed and started shuffling papers. Was this person really the one in charge of hell?

"Inaba Chinatsu, you have lead thousands of men to death and you were the main cause of the death of Oda Nobunaga therefore you are to be sentenced to four thousand years in-"

"Wait. When did I ever 'lead thousands of men to death' and how am I the main cause of the death of Oda Nobunaga? All I ever do was merely suggest the way that he could possibly kill himself to Akechi Mitsuhide, which he decided on his free will to do which I had no influence on. How does that even warrant me to going to Hell in the first place?" I was not going to deal with this bullshit. I would was going to _fight_ for my freedom from never-ending torture in Hell. Even if it killed me… again.

"Err... Um... Hoozuki-kun help me, I don't quite know what to say to her…" he said whining to the man who stood next to Lord Enma's desk while reading a scroll.

I stared at him wondering what he would say to me. Although I may not be good at human communication I think I had a rather good point.

"Hm… Miss. Inaba would you be interested in working here?" I blinked at him. I did not expect that response from this man called Hoozuki.

"If I do, would I not have to serve my sentence?"

"Of course, unless you would prefer that"

"Do I get to smoke on the job?"

"Yes"

"Well then Mr. Hoozuki, it'll be a pleasure working for you"

The two demons that brought me here to the hall and Lord Enma watched our conversation with rapt interest.

"Hoozuki-kun, why did you offer Miss. Inaba a job?" Lord Enma asked Hoozuki while the two demons left the hall slowly.

"Ah, well, Miss. Inaba did work for Akechi Mitsuhide and Akechi Mitsuhide did work for Oda Nobunaga, remember Lord Enma?"

"Ah! So she's a famous being?" I snorted in the stupidity that resided in Lord Enma.

"Of course not, I'm not allowed to be famous remember? During that time, women weren't allowed to be more knowledgeable than men. I thought you knew that Lord Enma" Lord Enma slumped on his desk sighing.

"Ah, Miss. Inaba please follow me" Hoozuki called out while checking his watch and gestured me to follow him.

I was walking behind Hoozuki while admiring the structure of the building, until he reached a door with pink fumes seeping out between the gaps.

Hoozuki pushed the two doors open to reveal a street with loads of shops which sold kimonos, fragrances, and cosmetics.

I followed him when he started walking down the street as if he was looking for someone.

"Ah, Miss. Okou, do you mind selecting a new kimono for Miss. Inaba here?" he waved at me to stand next to me facing the lady with teal hair and a purple kimono.

"Hello Miss. Okou, pleased to meet you I'm Inaba Chinatsu" I bowed politely.

"Hello Chinatsu-chan, I heard you needed a new kimono?" she looked at my current kimono up and down "I didn't know you were a sinner, though may I ask why Mr. Hoozuki is asking me to pick a new kimono for you"

"Oh, about that Miss. Inaba would be working as a secretary of sorts for me so I couldn't possibly drag her around while she's wearing a white kimono, yes?" he looked at me expectantly, as I slowly nodded.

So he was planning to drag me around then, I didn't even know I was going to be a secretary.

"That's wonderful we'll have another female member joining the Hell staff, follow me Chinatsu-chan, oh, it's alright if I call you Chinatsu-chan, right?"

"I don't mind Miss. Okou"

"Well then, Mr. Hoozuki if you could wait here while I get Chinatsu-chan a new kimono" Okou said as she entered a shop, waving me to follow her.

"Miss. Inaba please remind Miss. Okou that we're tight on schedule" Hoozuki said while gesturing to me that he'll be waiting outside the store.

Sighing, I nodded and swiftly entered the store, hoping it'll end quickly.

* * *

I exited the shop to find Mr. Hoozuki talking to a demon who seemed to be waving papers around as he spoke.

I gripped the pipe I managed to have on me as I died and luckily none of the demons took it off me, thumbing the mouth piece, I peered into the shop seeing Miss. Okou gossiping with the female attendant.

Running my fingers through my hair, I walked to Mr. Hoozuki who seemed to finish off his talk with the other demon.

"Miss. Inaba you look far more presentable now" he mentioned after seeing my new kimono.

It wasn't far off to what I wore when I was alive, but I have opted for a blander colour to fit in with the rest of what the other demons wore.

A tan beige kimono with a barely visible pattern throughout the whole kimono and a dark terracotta brown obi with a gold stitched spider lilies.

Nodding in thanks, I tucked the pipe I was holding in the folds of my kimono.

"I'm guessing I have to start work now?"

"You've guessed right Miss. Inaba; we'll have to hurry to Lord Enma's room. Apparently, there are problems that they'll like to consult to me and I have to do an inspection so during that I'll like you to accompany me. Please think of it as a tour of Hell"

* * *

I officially feel sorry for Lord Enma, seeing him swarmed with demons demanding for assistance in other areas of Hell, Hoozuki did nothing but turn on his heel and started briskly walking to god knows where.

"I thought you were going to help Lord Enma…?"

Silence was the only reply, so instead I kept quiet trailing after Hoozuki until a demon came running up to Hoozuki.

From the distance I was in all I could hear was something about the animal cruelty hell about being understaffed.

I leant on a pillar while they had their talk, hoping someone had a match so I could have a bit of a smoke, ever since I've been in hell I haven't had a single chance of being able to smoke which is a huge accomplishment for me considering I've been in here for roughly a week now.

"Miss. Inaba please follow us" Hoozuki said snapping me out of my stupor.

* * *

I trailed after Hoozuki and the demon while watching the scenery.

"Miss. Inaba, to the left you should be able to the mountain of needles and further down the path is the area of animal cruelty." I nodded in reply before hearing footsteps behind me calling for Hoozuki.

A short demon came running while waving around a clipboard calling out for Hoozuki.

I watched silently as that demon hand Hoozuki the clipboard probably talking about work. Alas, I have no interest _whatsoever. _

I stared into the distance after seeing a white haired demon come running calling for Hoozuki once again. I would hate to be in Hoozuki's shoes to be honest. The amount of work that comes rolling in his path is torturous, then again it may be a normal workload, but for someone who's _really_ lazy.

I admire him for saint like patience.

Listening in to their conversation, that white haired demon is apparently called Nasubi, how cute, eggplant is a cute name that makes me hungry.

They were talking about a person called Momotaro that was causing trouble and before I knew it Nasubi grabbed Hoozuki by his arm and started dragging him away.

I wonder if they were talking about 'that' Momotaro, if they were I really want to see what kind of person he is…

Following Hoozuki and Nasubi until Hoozuki came to a stop suddenly watching a dead person struggle in an iron maiden.

"When did you introduce that iron maiden? And where did you get the budget?" Hoozuki said mentioning the rocking iron maiden dripping with blood.

"Eh? Lord Enma said it was okay..."

I watched with amusement as Hoozuki's mood plummet down and a pissed aura appeared.

A demon ran to Hoozuki and slapped Nasubi's head before saying to Hoozuki while bowing "I'm very sorry Mr. Hoozuki for calling you out when you're very busy-"

A shout of surprise came from the side as a young, arrogant looking man wearing an ugly pink kimono with peaches…

Oh…

"I like this treatment! Is he your superior?" he referred to Hoozuki and pulled out his sword "Now fight me!"

I can't believe this is _the_ Momotaro. I expected a more, ah, strong looking man.

He looked absolutely stupid, with a pheasant on his shoulder and a white dog and a monkey on either side… how did he ever defeat the demons in Onigashima?

Hoozuki started whispering to the demon beside him while I waved Nasubi over to sit with me on a rock.

I sat down on a nearby rock watching as Nasubi came trotting over to me before sitting down.

"Miss, what's your name?" he questioned me with wide-eyed innocence

"Hm? Me? I'm Inaba Chinatsu, nice to meet you Nasubi"

I watched as the group of animals started discussing in a huddle while Momotaro started screeching about being a subordinate of a hero or something.

There was an insult or two thrown at Momotaro by the demon that stood beside Momotaro about being delicate until Momotaro pointed a finger at Hoozuki screeching "I want you to fight me, or are you afraid?"

I don't personally think provoking Hoozuki was I good idea, but this would be a good opportunity to see how strong Hoozuki is.

Nasubi jumped up from his seat beside me before defending Hoozuki about being an important person.

The conversation continued making me drowsy yet amused at the same time until Momotaro started stamping his feet throwing a tantrum, the old fashioned way.

I stood up dusting off my kimono as I slowly made my way over to Nasubi's side, deciding that the conversation was going to be a lot more interesting as Hoozuki started pulled out his club.

I raised an eyebrow as Hoozuki smashed a nearby rock; I think I made a wise decision of not sitting on that rock…

Sighing, I watched as Momotaro retreated to his group and bent down to start a group discussion, they seemed to be in a disagreement of sorts as the animals seemed to be troubled, until the rest of the group hid behind a rather conveniently place large rock and the white dog started making his way over towards Hoozuki. The white dog mumbled something before exclaiming.

"You have slits like a turtle!"

"Soft Bank is your father!" was the immediate reply from Hoozuki. I blink in surprise watching the dog go down in defeat.

"That was the one thing I didn't want to hear… But having Ueto Aya as my daughter can be nice"

Unable to resist the temptation I called out "But she's married off now" giving the dog extra mental damage.

How I know about modern technology and entertainment is that during the line of waiting for judgement, occasionally there would be a television on a table to cure the other people waiting in line of their boredom. I must say I did learn a lot.

I broke down into laughter as the pheasant called Shiro an underdog.

Then the monkey jumped into the air while rolling and introducing himself as the team's brain Kakisuke.

I waited for Hoozuki's next mental attack on Kakisuke while I started petting Nasubi's hair. The white fluffy hair reminded me of a cat.

"Kakisuke? Ah, the permission monkey, weren't you sued by the crab family 600 years ago on charges of grievous bodily harm? Did you ever apologize?"

To those words Kakisuke went down.

Next was Lurio the pheasant.

"You're a much larger bird that to what I have expected. Other than that, I don't really have anything to say"

I can't believe Lurio went down with those words.

Momotaro came running to them after Lurio went down and pointed his sword at Hoozuki.

Obviously, the sword snapped and a piece of the blade flew next to Nasubi to where we were just sitting and embedded itself in there creating cracks in the rock after Hoozuki swung his club.

I'm so glad I got off that rock and stood on the other side of Nasubi.

Inspecting the blade embedded into the rock lost in my thought before a heard a painful skin to skin contact.

Focusing my attention on Momotaro again, I saw Hoozuki had slapped Momotaro in the face.

A fairly short, yet emotional conversation soon followed and Hoozuki then offered jobs to the animals.

Ah, so this was how he was going to solve the understaffed animal cruelty hell problem.

Hoozuki turned to Momotaro as he petted Shiro.

"As to you, I would like you to offer you a job as well"

* * *

A couple of days later, Hoozuki called for me again.

"We'll be going to visit Momotaro in Shangri-La to check up on how his new job is going"

As we walked down a long corridor to fill the silence I asked Hoozuki "Do you happen to know where I could get a match anywhere?"

"Ah, you could buy that in the main street" he slipped his hand in the folds of his kimono pulling out a box of matches before offering it to me. "I happen to have some on me today; would you like to use one?"

"Do you mind if I smoke them Mr. Hoozuki?" I asked taking the box of matched before opening it to pull one out.

"Not at all Miss. Inaba"

Pulling out my pipe from the folds of my kimono I striked a match lighting it before lighting my pipe.

Being able to smoke after a long period of not being able to. This was my own definition of heaven. Tucking the boxes of matches where I place my pipe in we entered Shangri-La.

Acres and acres of land filled with peach trees and rabbits here and there filled my vision. I watched as Hoozuki bent down to pick up a rabbit before cradling it and started walking through the forest of peach trees.

We entered a clearing where we saw Momotaro working hard cutting grass and wearing a much normal outfit.

After Hoozuki and Momotaro's brief conversation, I bowed at Momotaro before leaving with Hoozuki back to hell.

* * *

I sat on the wooden flooring letting my legs dangle as Hoozuki water his goldfish plants. He had offered to take me to the cafeteria, but not after he watered his plants so he had offered me to see his plants.

Taking a deep drag from my still lit pipe I watched as another demon started talking to Hoozuki about the goldfish plants.

After Hoozuki finished watering his plants, he gestured me to follow him.

Finally, food.

Before entering the cafeteria, I threw away the ashes from my pipe on a piece of paper before tucking it back to the sleeves on my kimono.

Lining up behind Hoozuki, I stared at the variety of food they had, from fried rice, to hot pot they had everything you could ever imagine.

Taking a ramen set, and Hoozuki having a shrimp tempura set, we sat down on a table next to each other watching a television show from the other world.

Lord Enma soon joined us after the show ended and a television program about Australia started.

I watched with interest about the program about Australia started introducing different species of animals that lived in Australia.

Bluntly ignoring Hoozuki and Lord Enma's conversation, I watched the show until the end when they started rolling their credits. The screen changed and to my surprise Hoozuki had won the 3 day 4 night trip to Australia.

Suddenly, Hoozuki and Lord Enma shot up discussing about the trip to Australia while I nibbled on the pudding I had taken for dessert watching their conversation amused.

If this was my life in Hell, it might not be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

* * *

I hope you had fun, or at least I hope it made sense. I'm very sorry in advance if I don't update in a _loooong_ time.


	2. Hell 2

I tried to update faster but you know...

* * *

Hoozuki knocked on my door at the crack of dawn, demanding that I was to be awake and prepared to start working very quickly.

He demanded that I was to be awake at the _crack of dawn_.

I have never woken up this early and if I had to be awake this early every single morning for the rest of my life, I would possibly kill myself.

That's a great joke, no?

I made my way to the entrance of Lord Enma's waiting room to find Hoozuki leaning on the grand wooden doors.

"I'm very sorry to wake you up this early, Miss. Inaba, I don't generally start this early, however, and we will be visiting the river Styx so it's best if we started earlier."

I sighed, well at least I didn't have to be awake so early every day.

* * *

I leant on the tree watching Hoozuki and the Stripping Hag sat while he talked to the Hag about the amount of fund she'll receive this month.

If this is what I'll be doing for the rest of my life, I might just go insane.

Reaching into the folds of my robes, I produced my pipe and the box of matches Hoozuki gave me yesterday.

Just in case Hoozuki was sensitive to the smoke from my pipe, since I really don't think he smokes, I made my way along the riverside walking slowly towards the song I could hear.

"The underwear that demons wear is the best underwear. You go girl, you go girl~!"

I have a faint idea on who was singing.

* * *

As I arrived to the pair that was cleaning the riverbed, I admired the amount of wigs and watches that littered the riverbank.

Their conversation was intriguing as they talked about morale and underwear. I must say it's surprising to hear those two words in the same sentence.

When they had started talking about what kind of underwear they wore, I concealed my surprise when I found Hoozuki standing next to me. For a person who swings clubs for a living I must say to my surprise that he had really light footsteps.

"Hey where did that song come from anyway? I don't really get the point of it" The demon with brown kimono spoke to Nasubi

"Huh? Isn't it a sales jingle for the maker of demon underwear?"

"It's not" Hoozuki butted into the conversation.

It seems like even a strict; workaholic like him had interests in conversations about underwear.

"I've been listening to you interesting little conversation... I would prefer that you do your work without the chatter"

I stuck my head behind Hoozuki and waved at Nasubi and his companion.

Nasubi waved back at me, while his companion apologised to Hoozuki.

I watched with Nasubi as the giant crab flung the man who was trying to get to a wig. It's surprising to wh**a**t you can find at Hell.

As Nasubi ran back to Hoozuki and his companion still talking about that song, I lingered behind to check out the different types of watches that were left behind.

Nasubi caught my attention again as he was the spectacle of the giant snake.

* * *

As we entered the great hall where Lord Enma decided his punishments, I trailed behind Hoozuki smoking my pipe once in a while admiring the scenery, while he checked his clipboard for god knows what.

I could hear Lord Enma complaining something about showing interest in the flesh or some weird things like that while I stared at the creepy thing hanging on the nearest pillar of where Lord Enma sat.

"Lord Enma! We finished cleaning the river Styx" Two voiced shouted as I saw Nasubi and his companion running towards Lord Enma's desk.

"Good job"

"I almost forgot!" the one with the brown kimono spoke "The Stripping Hag is demanding a larger budget"

Hoozuki checked his clipboard and spoke "In regards to that, I persuaded her that I would hold funds in reserve"

I held my shudder as I imagined the Stripping Hag wooing Hoozuki

"The Stripping Hag definitely shows favouritism"

I stared at the sinner that was climbing up the pillar screaming mercy as Hoozuki turned his attention of address it.

"By the way, what has that sinner done? He seems to be lamenting about mercy."

"Oh him? When he was alive, he would steal women's underwear, and when he was caught, he would had that gall to be proud of his trophies..."

I butted in and summed it up "Well, he's just a pervert."

"Perversion aside" I coughed into my hand trying to contain my amusement. "that makes him a thief. I wonder what drove him to it?"

I choked on my spit as Lord Enma said "Perhaps the stresses of modern society?"

I turned my back to the sinner and tried to contain my laughter as well as get my breathing under control while Hoozuki threw his club into to the sinner making him fall back on to the ground where other demons were waiting to take him back.

"I must say that underwear seems to be the topic of the day" Hearing Hoozuki say underwear with such a straight face makes me erupt into a fit of laughter mixed with choking on spit.

And to the word underwear, Nasubi resumed singing his song about underwear again.

"Hey, is that the demon underwear jingle?" questioned Lord Emna

"You to?"

"Now that you mentioned it there is a stereotype in the mundane world that all demons ran around in a single pair of underwear made from tiger skin"

"Underwear was merely made of tiger hide a long time ago, but the actual mode of attire is up to the individual."

Nasubi was thinking as he spoke "Hmm, I kinda think it would be could to go bare in tiger shorts."

His companion butted in as he said "But why? That's totally lame" I had to agree on that.

"Just think about, if the boys only went around in their underwear, the girls would wear a bikini!"

I am _this_ close to punching Nasubi's soul out of his body.

"That would be flamboyant!"

"But what you describe may as well be..." a single phrase with a character from UruOOO YatsuOO "Overruled. After all, she isn't even a demon"

"Besides, that kind of attire gets boring very quickly."

As the brown haired demon visibly wilted Nasubi agreed "And it would make the Stripping Hag even more hideous."

"That's an entirely different issue." It is?

"Can you even call that underwear?"

"It's a belly warmer?"

"Sarong?"

I heard a feminine voice call out to Hoozuki as I peered behind Hoozuki to see Miss. Okou running up to us.

"Miss. Okou, what's wrong?"

"Several implements in the Mortal Hell armoury don't match the inventory."

"That's odd" It is odd, seeing Miss. Okou so close to Hoozuki stirred an unfamiliar emotion in my chest.

"I wonder who documented this?"

"Oh!" I watched as the brown haired demon grab Nasubi, dragging him over to the pair. "I'm sorry, it was him."

"What? Did I goof up again?"

They bowed deeply at Miss. Okou "Oh, aren't you a new inductee?"

I seemed that the brown haired demon knew what he was doing as it apologised and said that they would fix it right away.

I watched as Miss. Okou forgave them and handed the scroll back to them.

She waved at the two demons as she walked away, presumably to resume her job.

I started to walk away since it was time for lunch, as the two of them made up.

It's nice to see that kind of friendships in Hell.

* * *

I was sitting at a table with a cup of hot tea in my hands while I watched the television. For some reason after I had departed, the trio had ventured down to the cafeteria to have a meal and they had managed to sit on the same table as me.

I was seated next to Hoozuki when the television spoke about the boss of the River Styx suffering from a throat injury and required urgent care.

Hm?

The boss of the river Styx?

The huge snake in the river?

"I saw this!" Nasubi exclaimed at the television.

I raised my cup to my lips slowly smiling.

Indeed, he had seen the giant snake trying to swallow the giant crab. I mean, I was right next to him when that happened.

They seemed to have cheered up and dug right into their food.

* * *

Once we had finished eating, or drinking on my part. Hoozuki guided me back to Lord Enma's table talking about an important guest.

We ran into Lord Enma on the way while we heard him screaming for toilet paper...

Why is he ruling Hell again?

After Hoozuki sorted out that problem, I followed the two of them to see a really large deer? with wings attached to his back.

That is a terrifying thing I have seen.

As they exchanged words and Lord Enma received a gift of sorts, Hoozuki pulled me aside and whispered "This is Satan; he is the ruler of the European Hell"

"Satan?"

"Yes, Satan, I will be giving him a tour so if you could just follow us and refrain from upsetting him I would be much thankful"

I bobbed my head in response and stared at the fur that covered his legs and shoulders.

Strange creature I must say.

* * *

As we walked the long hallway to the path towards the Scalding Cauldron. I tried to refrain from looking backwards as he trailed behind us.

Suddenly, Hoozuki stopped and turned around "Mr. Satan, you are quite a tall gentleman. I must appear small in comparison."

Satan started sweating "What? Yes, that's true"

I scoffed, if Satan thought Hoozuki was small that what would I be? A midget?

Satan seemed to be mulling over something as we arrived at the Scalding Cauldron

"We have arrived"

I sighed and reached for my pipe which I had tucked away during lunch. I hated this place, the humidity and the heat just went to my head, plus, I was worried that my makeup would melt. I don't necessary have layers caked on my face but I do have a sheer layer of foundation and bold eyeliner lining my eyes and a pale lip.

I originally didn't wear makeup very often, however, coming to Hell and working here, I had realised that I looked so soft to be around demons, so I resorted to using eyeliner to line my eyes for a bolder effect.

"This is our local speciality: the Scalding Cauldron"

"Oh, the famous!"

Hm? I never knew the Scalding Cauldron was famous...

As Hoozuki gestured me to stand back, he removed the heavy padlock and pushed at the doors.

I stood next to Satan while I took out my hand held fan to block the gust of scorching mist. I heard loud screaming before I could see what was going on...

Judging from the voice of the screaming that it belonged to...

Didn't Hoozuki tell Lord Enma to just work?

Hoozuki just stared as he watched a flailing Lord Enma in the cauldron.

Harsh.

I hid my smirk behind my fan as I watch Satan's reaction to Lord Enma boiling in the cauldron.

"Go on. Observe. That is the Great King Enma, Judge of the Afterlife"

I gently fanned my face and I stood to the side of the door avoiding the hot metal and the splashes created from Lord Enma splashing about.

As Hoozuki clicked his tongue and finally decided to 'save' Lord Enma, I watched as Satan flailed around... Seriously, is why did he come to the Japanese Hell?

I held back a laugh as Lord Enma slipped on the slime that coated the cauldron and fell to the ground in a large heap.

I slowly slipped out of the hall and into the hallway not before witnessing Hoozuki whack Lord Enma with his club.

* * *

We were at the animal cruelty Hell and I glanced around while Hoozuki explained some things for Satan.

I spotted that white dog that accompanied Momotaro and he ran towards Hoozuki. As much as I didn't mind dogs, if I had an option of not touching them, I don't think I ever will.

I snickered as Shiro called Satan 'Santa'. Even a dog thinks that ruler of European Hell is an idiot.

I watched as the birds similar to Lurio pecked at the sinner at a reasonably rhythmic beat while Hoozuki and some other dogs started talking.

Hoozuki checked his watch and turned to me, who was clapping softly as the job well done by the birds when he tugged on the sleeve of my kimono and gestured that it was time to leave.

* * *

As Hoozuki took Satan to the dining hall where the goldfish was ready to be eaten, I took the other way and returned to my room. I simply had no desire to see a goldfish dissected and served as food.

I picked up a scroll and sat on the ledge of the window. It wasn't a couple of minutes before I heard screaming and something like a troll running to the portal.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, this whole Hell thing is making my head hurt.

* * *

I updated?


End file.
